


A little vain

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Vane by name and nature, but it is kind of funny.





	A little vain

Romilda Vane is arguing with her girlfriend Alicia Spinnet about how vain she is.

Romilda protested, "I'm Vane by name, not nature!"

Alicia pointed out, "Before we started dating, you nearly sent someone love potion spiked chocolates."

Romilda asked, "So? How does that make me vain?"

Alicia chuckled. "It just does."

Romilda sighed. Fine, I'm a little vain."

Alicia beamed, "We all are."


End file.
